Jacob Carter's Last Wish
by Adelie King
Summary: Jacob Carter is dying of cancer and wishes Sam married before he dies and she has only one suitor she could can possibly marry but the military won't allow it  takes place 2nd Season during "The Tokra"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Jacob Carter's Last Wish**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter One: Dying Request**

General Jacob Carter was in the hospital expecting to die from cancer. He wouldn't let anyone see him especially his kids. General Hammond finally forced the issue and he finally agreed to let his daughter Captain Samantha Carter see him. Sam was due in an hour so that he could speak with Hammond alone.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Jacob?" George Hammond asked him.

Jacob answered, "Yes but I have to speak with Sam first. I'll call you after I've spoken with her." Hammond agreed and left his ICU room.

After an hour Sam showed up punctual as expected. She came into Jacob's room to his bed. "How are you doing dad?" Sam asked.

"Not too good kiddo." Jacob replied as he had difficulty breathing, "How are you?"

"Fine except that you're dying dad." She replied feeling emotional, "Then you not wanting to see me made it worse."

"Well George finally convinced me to submit." He told her and continued, "I wanted to make sure you're happy when I leave."

"I'll be fine dad. I'm happy with my career with my life. No woman could ask for anything greater than that." Sam said for assurance.

"Except a husband…" Jacob added silencing her struggling to talk, "You deserve that and have someone to care about and someone to care about you." He was hinting.

"You don't have to worry dad. When I meet the right man I'll marry I assure you." Sam promised him taking his hand in hers.

"That's what I wanted to speak with you about." He clarified and told her, "I want you married before I die."

Sam's eyes doubled in size and she became speechless a moment and reacted, "You want me married before you die. I don't think that's possible dad. I don't have any men that would marry me."

"Oh come on Sam…You have a full city of bucks that who would love to marry you." Jacob reminded her of her assets physically and mentally. He coughed and added, "There must be someone you are interested in that you would want to be with."

She knew she had to think fast to figure a way to get out of this dying request. Then it hit her all of a sudden and it might be way to get out of it. Sam finally spoke, "Well there is one man I could marry and strongly attracted too…" She gave this act of sadness to make what she was telling him believable, "But I don't think it's possible. We're in circumstances that would never allow us to marry." Sam explained hoping this would finally make him back off.

Jacob asked, "Well who is he Sam?" He took a breath and continued, "Who's the man you're so madly in love with?"

"You're not going to like it dad." Sam warned him in advance.

"Sam just tell me who he is." He said getting impatient with her.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and answered, "Its Colonel O'Neill dad." Sam sat waiting for his reaction hoping this would make him back off. "Now you see why the situation is impossible. I could go to jail. He can go to jail. Do you want me in jail after you die?" Sam stressed with him. Hopefully this would make him back off.

It didn't.

Jacob asked her directly, "Do you love him Sam?" Sam nodded looking at the floor acting heartbroken. He asked her, "Does he love you?"

She looked at him using her tears for him dying to convince him she was madly in love. Sam admitted, "We're both in love and we can never be together. Our jobs forbid it." She looked down and up and continued, "We're also afraid it would hinder our jobs on the battle field because our objectivity would be lost." Sam was very convincing, "You also can't stand him and the last thing you want is me married to someone you can't stand."

Jacob then remarked, "Well since I'm not going to be around anyway I see no problem with it." She looked like she just got shot and had to think fast to maneuver out of this one. Before she could argue he interrupted, "If he's the one you love and he feels the same and he is the one to make you happy…" He smiled at her, "Then I want you with him."

"But dad?" Sam argued, "You know we can't do that. You know the frat regs violations." She reminded him. "I can't marry him or I'll lose everything I worked for. Jack wouldn't want that and he would never consent to it." She stated a fact about Jack there.

"Is that the only thing standing in your way?" Jacob asked seriously, "The frat regulations?"

"Yes dad." Sam answered looking at the floor appearing sad but she was actually thinking what to say next.

"Then I see no reason why you shouldn't marry him." He concluded and coughed again, "I'm not dying just to leave my only daughter heartbroken." Jacob picked up the phone and dialed for Hammond.

"Dad what are you doing?" Sam asked him starting to feel her heart pounding so hard she could hear it in her head.

"I'm calling George." Jacob replied, "So he can call the President."

"Are you nuts?" She freaked out, "Do you know what that will do to us if they find out about our feelings?" Sam predicted, "Besides you know he's going to say no."

"Oh I'm sure he'll grant me one last dying wish." He predicted.

Her plan didn't work and now her CO was going to be dragged into something he knew nothing about. Sam began pacing panicking more and more. She heard the phone hang up and Jacob told her, "George doesn't see it being a problem. He thinks your marriage will be granted."

Sam was backed into a corner now and didn't know what to do. She had to act happy so she could get out of there, "I hope so dad…When will he know?"

"It'll be a few days. When the president allows you to marry I want to speak with Colonel O'Neill as soon as possible. He's sure to be very surprised."

She mutters to herself, "You got that right." Sam knew she was in a FUBAR situation. She requested, "Will you let me tell Jack first so he isn't taken off guard by the situation?"

"That's fine by me." Jacob agreed, "But don't do anything until we have the president's answer."

"Yes dad." Sam finally dragged herself out of the room and to the base a quick as possible. She was shaking as she got in her car. She immediately drove to Cheyenne Mountain hoping to catch Jack before anyone else so she could explain the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Jacob Carter's Last Wish**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Two: What?**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was summoned to General Hammond's office. He knocked on the General's door, "You wanted to see me Sir?" He looked innocent and casual in his usual way.

"Yes Jack, close the door and have a seat." Hammond smiled.

"Yes Sir." Jack closed the door and had a seat. "So what is this all about?" He inquired.

Hammond informed him, "By Jacob Carter's request the president has granted you and Captain Carter permission to marry."

Jack's eyes flew open and his brows rose clearly indication he was taken off guard not to mention confused. After a minute he responded cynically, "Run that by me again."

"Since you and Captain Carter are so painfully in love her dad wanting to see her happy had the president forgo the Fraternization Regulations for you." Hammond explained. Jack fell back in his seat the room spinning around his head. "You no longer have to conceal your feelings any longer and can be together openly."

Jack's eyes wandered as he collected his thoughts so he could figure out what was going on. He finally asked, "What made General Carter fulfill a request like this?"

Hammond explained, "Jacob wanted Sam to marry before he died and pushed her to admit she was madly in love with you and that you two couldn't because of the regs." He paused and told him, "So he asked the president for one last favor before he died."

Jack slid down in his seat covering his eyes with his hand realizing what Sam did. From what Hammond told him it was clear she was backed into a corner and used him as a means to get out of it. "Oh my God." He grumbled shaking his head. "She must've been pressured to do this."

"Do what Jack?" Hammond was confused, "I thought you would be happy to marry Sam. Most men on the base would love to marry her." Jack got up and started pacing the room. "You don't want to marry her. She told Jacob that you loved her as much as she loves you."

Jack looked at him surprised again when it hit him, "She loves me…Carter loves me?" He pointed to himself.

"Why else would she ask her dad to allow you the means to marry her?" Hammond leans forward crossing his hands on the desk. "You act like you didn't know about this." He observed.

"Well I didn't Sir." Jack stated, "I knew nothing about it until you just told me." He smiled on his small smiles. "Carter really loves me and asked to marry me."

"Yes Jack." Hammond told him and noticed his reactions here.

"Then why hasn't she told me first?" Jack demanded an explanation, "You'd think me being her suitor she would've told me." He touched his hand to his chest in emphasis.

"You didn't know?" Hammond asked for clarification.

Jack shook his head, "Nothing Sir." He took a breath and clarified, "I didn't know anything about her feelings or her dad's request when you told me." Jack swore and questioned, "There is more to this than what you were told."

The next moment Sam came bursting into Hammond's office, "Sir, there's something I need to tell you." She was breathless and then saw Jack's expression and the General's confusion. "You heard already." Sam concluded.

Jack answered cynically, "Yeah Carter, apparently we've been given special dispensation to marry by the president himself." He placed his hands on his hips, "You want to fill us in on what we don't know yet?" His voice got intense. "Specifically me."

"I know what this looks like." She moved in front of Hammond's desk. "My dad told me he wanted me married before he died. Since I didn't have any suitors I tried to use Colonel O'Neill as a means to get him to back off."

"Let me guess." Jack grumbled, "It backfired."

"Yes Sir. I didn't expect him to call the president about this." Sam explained, "I figured the regs would've kept my dad sensible but he pushed and now insisted I marry Jack before he dies." She reminds Hammond, "You know as good as I do how my dad is."

"Yes I do Captain…very well." Hammond agreed, "When it comes to things Jacob can be a very stubborn insistent man."

Sam looked at Jack and apologized, "I'm sorry Sir I tried and didn't know what else to do." She looked flustered and paced back and forth. "He wouldn't listen to me. He just insisted and called the president." She then sat down in a total loss in the chair. "I don't know what to do."

Hammond answered, "Well since the president gave you a special favor you and Jack will have to get married."

They stood shocked both saying, "What?"  
>"Are you crazy?"<p>

"Do you think you can get out of this?" Hammond stressed, "You two will have to marry or Jacob won't back off." He paused and said, "I'm sorry Jacob wants the wedding next weekend."

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack turned around covering his face and Sam covered her eyes looking down in the chair. "You sure we can't do an emergency mission or something?" He strategized a way out.

"Nope the president specifically put SG1 on downtime for the next two weeks." Hammond informed them, "So I suggest you'd better plan the wedding right away." They looked completely drained as Sam rose from her chair both heading out the door. Hammond interjected, "Oh by the way Jack… Jacob wants to see as soon as possible."

Jack got this petrified look on his face. Then he remarked, "Maybe me and Carter will get lucky. He'll kill me first." Then they finally got out of the General's office.

Soon as they were out Jack asked Sam, "So now what do we do Carter?" He stated, "You got us into a real fix."

"Make a bad impression on my dad so he'll cancel the wedding." Sam suggested, "Like say we've been having an affair the whole time." She predicted, "That would really piss him off."

"That would also get us court-martialed Carter." Jack confirmed and stressed, "Bad idea." He paused and suggested, "However I can act like the biggest asshole on the planet."

"He's not going to back down Sir." Sam warned him and decided with a sigh, "We might as well go through with it." She took him by the arm to make it look legitimate. "I suggest wearing your dress uniform to make a really good impression on him."

"Carter you know I hate those." Jack groaned reminding her letting go of her arm facing her

Sam replied, "I know but you sure look hot in them." He turned clearly flattered by her sexy complement. Then she kissed him on the cheek and advised, "Go see my dad and get it over with."

He shook his head and said, "Uh…uh…not without you there." Jack insisted needing support.

"I'll hide in the next room and I'll be in my dress blues." Sam agreed, "Then if you need help I can bail you out."

"You'd better be or there will definitely be no wedding." Jack feared the worst.

"Remember you have to look like you are madly in love with me and happy about it." She instructed and suggested, "Just imagine me in bed with you and that should do the trick." Then she walked away.

Not thinking of that Jack smiled watching her and mentioned, "I'm definitely going to bring up that part later." He figured if he was going through with this he'd better be compensated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Jacob Carter's Last Wish**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Three: Wedding Plans**

Jack and Sam set up to meet with her father the next day. Now they had to pick out the wedding party. She went to the infirmary to see Dr. Janet Frasier whom hadn't heard yet. Sam walked up to Janet and told her, "Janet I need a favor" She then emphasized, "A really big favor."

Janet looked at her instantly and inquired, "Sure thing Sam what do you need?"

"I need you to be my maid of honor." Sam requested completely taking her friend off guard.

"What?" Janet reacted, "You want me to be your maid of honor?" She then asked, "When did you get engaged?" She sounded ecstatic, "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It just happened and yes you are the first to know about it." Sam informed her, "Will you be my maid of honor or not?

"Yes of course." Janet agreed hugging her, "I would love to be." She stepped back and asked, "So who is the lucky man?"

"Colonel O'Neill." Sam replied her voice changing to a very frustrated one crossing her arms.

"Colonel O'Neill." Janet's voice turned serious, "You're marrying O'Neill." She paused and reminded her, "He's your CO in direct chain of command Sam. You can get court-martialed."

"Not anymore." Sam corrected her, "The president has waved the Frat regs at my dad's request so I can marry Jack." She then stated, "Technically I've been betrothed."

"Why? What happened Sam?" Janet asked her in a stern motherly voice.

"My dad insisted that I marry before he dies. I tried to get out of it every way possible but my dad was stubborn as usual and wouldn't listen. So I told him I was in love with Jack hoping he would back off…the regs you know."

"Uh huh…" Janet cynically responded, "What else?"

"It backfired badly. My dad decided to call the president for his last dying wish and the president waved the regs and agreed to let us marry." Sam explained frustrated.

"And how did Colonel O'Neill react to this?" Janet asked her in motherly authority.

"He wasn't happy at first but he didn't seem that way long." Sam told her, "He's agreed to do it for me." She let out a sigh afterward rubbing her neck. "Hammond told him before I got there."

Janet's eyes widened and a smirk started on her face, "I would've loved to see the colonel's face. I bet it was priceless." Sam rubbed her eyes in frustration and she asked her, "So when is the big day?"

"Next Saturday…at the hospital chapel..." Sam informed her, "That way my dad could be there and make him happy." She admitted, "I admit I screwed up here Janet believe me but now Jack and I have no choice."

Janet suggested, "Maybe you can marry and after your dad passes away get an annulment."

Sam's face perked up and the wheels turned in her head. She agreed, "You know that's not a bad idea." She paused and then told her, "I'll talk to Hammond and Jack right away…thanks Janet." She hugged her friend and left.

She found Jack and went to see Hammond right away. They came in and closed the door. "Sir there may be a way out of this." Sam informed him, "We marry. After my dad passes away we annul the marriage right away."

"That's not a bad proposition Captain." Hammond agreed, "In fact that's a brilliant proposition to your situation." He looked at Jack and asked, "If that's what you agree with Jack."

"Hey no problem with me..." Jack held his hands up and smiled with relief, "That'll solve everything. We marry make him happy and when he passes on we annul the marriage then."

"Then the plans agreed with. You two marry give your dad the best memory in his life making him happy. Then he'll die happy within six months you can annul and the issue will be taken care of." Hammond complemented, "That is brilliant Captain."

"Actually it was Janet's idea." Sam corrected where credit was due. "She agreed to be my maid of honor."

Hammond looked at Jack and asked, "And what about you Jack? Who is going to be your best man?"

"Daniel or Teal'c…I can't decide." Jack hadn't thought about it yet until then, "It'll be dress uniform I assume not a tux."

"My dad would like it better that way." Sam assured him, "But I still have to be in a wedding dress. He would insist on it."

Hammond looked at Jack and said, "You'd better buy an engagement ring son. Jacob is going to look it over I assure you." He paused and stated, "Jacob is very picky." Hammond then added, "And your proposal better be memorable because his daughter is getting married and would like it as romantic as possible."

"Good idea Sir." Jack was starting to feel like he was actually marrying Sam. "She deserves only the best." He looked at her smiling putting his arm around her. "I should pick out a honeymoon suite too." He gave her this amorous look which made Sam panic inside, "And it should be a nice one. After all we're going to be spending a week there."

She didn't think about this part of the wedding. It didn't occur to her that her husband would want to have sex on their wedding night. Sam got this face of discomfort and all she could do is stare ahead. She swallowed.

Jack asked Hammond, "And what about a reception sir?" He was thinking big now, "We've got to let her dad have it all the way you know. Don't want to give away illegitimacy you know."

"I think a small dinner and a private wedding should suffice Jack. Jacob is not in the best of health for a huge wedding and reception." Hammond reminded of Jacob's condition. Then he gave instructions, "Captain you and Dr. Frasier go pick out a wedding dress." He looks at Jack, "You go get an engagement ring for her to show Jacob then see him."

Jack looked at Sam and added, "Yeah pick out some nice lingerie too…" He wagged his brows at her making her blush. "Green is my favorite color."

She glared at him about to kill him then her dad would have to back off except he might pick someone at random to marry her in that case. Sam told him, "Don't get carried away Sir." She had to have a talk with him.

Hammond settled everything, "You have your assignments now get this wedding planned." They all nodded and left his office.

When they got out there Sam grabbed Jack's arm and told him in firm tone, "We need to have a talk Sir." She drug him into one of the storage closets. Soon as the door was shut Sam started going off, "I never said anything about lingerie Jack or a honeymoon suite."

Jack then argued, "Hey we're getting married. I assume sex is part of the deal and that's what I want Carter. If I'm going to be your husband I get all that goes with it. I mean for what I'm doing for you I should at least get some compensation here."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "We never agreed to sleep together. This is only to make my dad happy so he will die happy. Then we end the marriage as agreed."

"Well most honeymoon suites have a single king size bed Carter." Jack pointed out and brought up, "May I remind you that you said I looked hot in my uniform which tells me that the prospect is not all that repulsive to you."

Sam couldn't argue with that, "You're right about that."

Jack then assured her, "I promise to please you sexually in every way and believe me I will." He sounded confident. "Sex is great if you're with the right person."

"Well you'd better be good at it because you are greatly raising my expectations." She gave him warning hands on her hips, "And you'd better like doing oral on me not one of those men who tries to get out of it any way he can."

"Hey I can't wait to taste you." He made it clear he loved pleasing a woman, "I can't wait to have you paralyzed with pleasure screaming my name." Jack bragged. "I'll make sure you will have the best week of your life." He gave her that irresistible Jack smile.

"You'd better Sir." Sam stressed. He took her by the arms moving in to kiss her and she stopped him. "What are you doing?" She panicked.

"I was going to kiss you." Jack stated, "People who are engaged usually kiss each other Sam." Then he mentioned, "Besides you keep acting repulsed and your dad is going to know we're faking this."

"I'm sorry I'm just not comfortable kissing you yet." She apologized like panicked teenage girl, "After all you're my CO."

"Well you should've thought about that before telling your father you loved and wanted to marry me." Jack debated with her. "I'm starting to think you do love me and it scares you."

Sam got this freaked out look on her face and denied it calmly, "I like you. I respect you more than any woman could respect a man. I most definitely find you attractive."

"Then what's the problem?" Jack asked her flat out, "If we're going to pretend to be married we might as well enjoy it along the way while we play the part." He touched her face gently, leaned forward, "Now come here." Jack tenderly kissed her on the lips and said, "I won't force you into anything you don't want."

"Thank you Sir." She felt relieved that maybe she wouldn't have to sleep with him after all, "I just…this is happening so fast." Sam was going to cry, "And he just pushes and pushes."

"Hey." He hugged her, "We'll follow the plan okay. We marry to satisfy him, after he passes on happy we'll annul. Now relax and get into the act." Jack told her, "We have to be convincing or who knows who he'll marry you to."

Sam agreed with dread, "Let's get everything ready for him then." Then they went off to do their wedding errands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Jacob Carter's Last Wish**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Four: Asking For Her Hand**

Jack had picked out an engagement ring and Sam went and got her dress. He chose Daniel as best man who helped get him ready. Now he was all dressed up in uniform to meet with Sam's dad. He was at the hospital pacing nervously when Sam arrived in her uniform. She took Jack's arm and urged him, "Come on you have to face him or he'll think you're a coward." They got to the door.

Jacob was in there when Jack walked in with Sam's hand through his arm. She was so happy and he was nervous as hell. "Hey dad…here he is as you asked." Sam leaned into him her head on his shoulder. "The president agreed to let us marry and wave the frat regs." She turned Jack to her and held him. Then she kissed him in front of her dad and he kissed her back.

Jacob told them, "Okay calm down you two…save some for the wedding night." They broke apart and he told her insisting, "Sam I wish to speak with Colonel O'Neill alone."

She let go of Jack's arm and warned her dad, "Okay but you'd better be nice to him dad…I mean it." Sam warned with a glare in her eyes.

"Don't worry Sam he'll leave in one piece." Jacob assured her and asked, "Now will you let me speak to your future husband alone?"

"Yes dad." Sam pecked Jack on the lips and told him, "Relax and be yourself alright." She left the room leaving Jack to his impending doom. He looked at her dad and swallowed.

Jacob asked, "Why are you so nervous Jack? You've been on the battle field many times and you've commanded many troops."

"Well facing the enemy and facing the father of the woman you love are two different things Sir." Jack made a very honest statement, "Sam is an incredible woman and I just can't figure out what she sees in me when she could have anyone."

"I can't figure that out either." Jacob agreed with him.

He sincerely admitted, "I'm honored by it not to mention off guard…" He paused and added, "In a very good way." Jack waited for Jacob to speak again.

"I've heard you're a very direct man and I like that in a soldier especially one in command over my daughter." Jacob said impressed.

"Thank you Sir." Jack stood straight at attention, "I've been proud to serve with her. She's one of the best officers under my command."

"And you've taken care of her well Jack." He told him and stressed, "And I want you to take care of her as well as her husband."

"Yes Sir I promise to take care of her." Jack assured him, "I'll always take care of her and be there for her." His eyes showed a sad sincerity and feelings for Sam which wasn't there before. "If you think I'm good enough for her." Jack looked worried waiting for his approval.

Jacob saw his reactions and concluded, "Well it's obvious that you love her and she's definitely mad about you. Sam has very good judgment when it comes to men and her dumping Jonas was an indicator." He concluded, "I've heard good things and praise about you especially from George and my daughter so you have my permission to marry." Jacob granted.

"May I propose to her now Sir." Jack asked officially and pulled the little velvet box out of his pocket. "I thought you should approve of the ring I chose." He opened the box up nervously showing him the ring.

"Impressive Jack…It'll look good on her finger." Jacob was pleased, "I assume the proposal will be romantic."

"Very Sir..." Jack described, "I've gotten reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in town. Then we're going to walk to one of the lakes and I'll pop the question then."

"That's very good Jack…now go propose." Jacob insisted, "Send in Sam."

"Yes Sir." Jack smiled and left the room. He sighed soon as he got to the waiting room, "You're up." He told Sam as he took a seat.

Sam took a deep breath and commented, "Here goes." She walked into Jacob's room and asked, "So do you approve of Jack dad?"

"At first I didn't but after seeing his directness and honesty and his feelings for you I can see why you love him so much." Jacob told her, "I think you are going to be one happy woman Sam." He concluded.

She smiled and said happily, "Thank you dad." Then she kissed him on the cheek and told him, "We set the wedding next Saturday in the hospital chapel so it will be easier for you."

"That's perfect Sam now go and let Jack propose to you." He insisted and when she left he was very happy.

Sam met up with Jack and asked, "So where are you going to propose Jack?" She hooked her arm through his.

"Tonight…Let me surprise you." He took her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Head home and put on a nice formal dress. Where we're going requires it." Jack leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and walked away.

Sam took her car back to her house to get ready for the evening. She was actually twitter-pated by him and started to look forward to marrying him. He was a good man and not to mention rugged and good looking especially in his dress blues.

It was six-thirty that evening. She spent two hours getting ready for her soon to be fiancé to arrive. Sam wore a sexy black gown with matching pearl necklace and earrings, classic elegant look. She sat nervously on her sofa biting her lip as she waited for Jack. Then the door rang finally.

Sam walked to the door and opened it. There Jack stood in a black tuxedo with a single red rose in his hand. "Good evening Ms. Carter. I'm here to take you to dinner this evening." He announced in a polite sexy way handing her the rose.

She took it from him and smelled it, "Thank you Sir." She locked the door real quick.

He extended his hand and inquired, "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir." Sam took his hand and he guided her down the steps hooking her hand in his arm.

"By the way you look beautiful tonight Sam." Jack praised her as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She blushed and returned, "You don't look so bad yourself." Then he lifted her up making her giggle and set her on the seat.

"Buckle up." Jack said playfully and shut her door then went to his side of the truck. He got in and situated. "You're going to love where I'm taking you." He assured her and they drove over to the restaurant.

It was a formal restaurant tuxes and gowns required. The food was 150.00 a plate and fantastic. It sat inside a small forest area with a small lake. Sam and Jack got a window seat with the full moon lake view. He ordered an expensive steak and she sea bass. They drank a bottle of chardonnay and had a nice little dessert.

When the meal was over Jack requested, "Will you take a walk with me Ms. Carter?" He held his arm out.

She took it and agreed, "Of course Colonel." He led her into the small pine area by the small lake. It was beyond romantic. It was so romantic they both got caught up into the evening forgetting this only being a play act.

Jack led her over to a beautiful spot, "Just stand right here." Then he got down on one knee. She started giggling from nervousness. He pulled out the box, opened it and proposed, "Samantha Carter will you do me the honor of being my wife."

Sam felt faint and answered happily, "Yes." He put it on her finger got up and he hugged her. They kissed and laughed. It seemed like a real proposal to both of them. "It's beautiful Sir." She gazed at the ring as they strolled back to his truck, "This ought to make my father very happy." Then she added, "He's going to love the dress Janet and I picked out." Sam was about to describe it.

Jack cut her off, "Uh Uh…it's bad luck for the groom to know or see the bride before the wedding." He reminded her of tradition. "Plus your dad will know it's an act if I do see it." He pointed out, "This has got to look as real as if it was."

"Yes Jack." Sam agreed already getting used to his name. She also asked, "So did you pick out a honeymoon suite yet?"

He recalled, "I thought you didn't want a honeymoon suite Carter." She yanked his arm and he turned to face her, "Well you seemed to throw a tizzy the last time I mentioned it." Jack paused and continued, "In fact having sex with me seemed to be repulsive to you."

"Not anymore." She corrected planting her hands on his chest, "In fact I can't wait to make love to you." Then Sam suggested, "I was thinking we could have a rehearsal tonight." She told him, "It'd be the perfect ending to a perfect evening." Sam kissed him on the lips. Their lips parted and they kissed very passionately about a minute.

Jack's heart and his body were very tempted at this moment. When she pulled her face back he gently cupped it and gazed into her eyes, "As much as I badly want to agree to it but…" He was starting to feel turmoil inside and he kept his cool. "I want to wait until our wedding night." Jack smiled, "Do it right." He stroked her hair, "You deserve that."

Sam looked disappointed, "Okay." She then insisted, "But I am helping you pick the honeymoon suite." She started to walk ahead of him.

"I don't think I have a problem with that." He ran up in front of her blocking her, "We can go after work tomorrow." They got to the truck and she was already on the passenger side. Jack opened the door, "Sound good?"

"Sure." She got in and he closed the door.

Jack hopped in with a smile. He buckled his belt and turned on the engine. As they drove back to her house he inquired, "So do you want to check out lingerie as well?"

Sam smiled at him and informed him, "That's the bride's and maid of honors job Jack." Then she added, "I guarantee you'll love them." She changed her mind, "You find the suite and surprise me. After how you proposed tonight I can't wait to see what you'd pick out."

"Okay I'll make sure you love it." The truck pulled up in front of her house. Jack got out, opened the passenger door and lifted her out of the seat placing her on her entry path. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning." He escorted her up to her front door.

She agreed, "I suppose so." Then she opened the door and said, "Good night"

"Is that the way you say good night to your fiancé." Jack pulled her to him and laid a big passionate one on her. After she melted in his arms he released her and told her, "Now that's more like it." Jack pecked the back of her hand and said, "See you tomorrow Sam." Then he walked away leaving her twitter pated in heaven.

Both now started to have conflicting feelings about this whole set up and maybe this lie wasn't such a good idea but now they were stuck. Jack and Sam knew after her father past on it would only be a few months and it would be normal again or would it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Jacob Carter's Last Wish**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Five: The Wedding**

Sam was a nervous wreck. Jack was a nervous wreck and these two were only marrying as an act for her dad so he could die happy. Yet the two acted like a couple that were actually getting married.

Sam and Janet had their hair done and were in the dressing room getting dressed for the wedding in the chapel. Sam had the jitters as Janet zipped her up and made sure her dress was on correctly and she remarked, "I can't believe you're this nervous Sam. You'd think you were actually marrying Colonel O'Neill for real."

"I know it's just an act Janet but I'm still nervous. What if my dad figures it out?" Sam showed her worries. "If he does he might die from that alone." She then reminded, "This is a lie and I hate it. I hate that I have to marry Jack just to let him die happy."

"I don't think that's what's really bothering you Sam." Janet observed as she finished with her dress,

"Well I have to have sex with Jack too you know." Sam mentioned, "That was part of the agreement for him to do this for me." She smoothed out her dress, "What if I'm a disappointment to him in the bedroom Janet?" She was really nervous now, "What if I can't respond properly?"

"You know I think you're really falling in love with O'Neill." She rose back up and walked around, "I think that's why you're nervous." Janet straightened out her necklace.

"What?" Sam half lied, "This is for show that's all. He's my CO…nothing more."

"Then why are you worried about sleeping with him then?" Janet asked her directly, "Why are you worried if he's pleased or not?" Then she pointed out, "I think you'd be more worried about responding to him. It's his job to worry about pleasing you."

"Well if he's as good a lover as he is a kisser I don't think the man has anything to worry about." Sam revealed lifting the hem of her dress up and turning to the door.

"Oh Calm down Sam." Janet opened the door so she could walk in front of her. "You'll both be fine." They headed to a room to wait so the party could get ready.

Meanwhile Daniel was helping Jack get ready in his dress blues, "You know you have a lot of guts going through with this charade Jack." He remarked.

"Yeah tell me about it." Jack commented, "I'm worried that the base will start to rumor that Sam is pregnant or something and that's why her dad gave us this so called favor."

"Is she?" Daniel asked making Jack look at him. He covered, "Just joking Jack."

"Well if she is it wouldn't be me who's marrying her." Jack stated the obvious and mentioned, "I'm just hoping she doesn't chicken out on having sex with me tonight as she agreed."

"You made an agreement to have sex Jack." Daniel was awed, "Isn't that part of the marriage deal normally."

"Well since this was only an act until six months after the General passes away I insisted for the pain I'm going through that I get compensation for it." Jack stated flat out and added, "I don't think it's going to be a problem though. She tried to seduce me a week ago." He put his hat on and straightened it out.

"Are you worried that you're not going to please her Jack?" Daniel inquired.

"I'm not worried." Jack assured him and bragged, "I have a lot of experience with that area. I haven't had one complaint yet in that area."

"Well remember Sam is very picky." Daniel reminded him as they went out in the hall, "Hopefully she's not in the bedroom."

"When I'm done making love with her she won't be." Jack smiled promising, "She'll be humming all the next day."

"You know I think you actually want to marry Sam Jack." Daniel concluded, "You look like a man head over heels in love to me." He then added reminding him, "You've got to admit she's a knock out not to mention brilliant."

"Yeah I am one lucky son of a bitch." Jack agreed.

Then Jacob Carter jumped in, "Yes you are Jack. Many men would love to have the hand of my only daughter." He was ill, in uniform but standing, "But you're the one she chose so there must be something about you that would make her love you and want to marry you." Then he warned, "I hope she's not making a mistake."

Jack started to worry that maybe he was figuring it out but the comment angered him as if it were real to him, "She's not making a mistake General. I loved her since I first saw her and I knew only a man who was worthy of her would win her heart. I never thought it would be me and I'm the happiest man in the world for it. Sam loves me and I'm going to make her more happy than any other man could." Jack was now speaking his heart and didn't know it.

"I'm glad to hear that Jack." Jacob felt a little more secure walking with him, "Because I'm going to haunt you if you do upset her after I die." He promised and told him, "Now get up to the alter and I'll give Sam away when you're in position."

Jack and Daniel were now worried. "Well I guess you might end up annulling to keep him from haunting you Jack." Daniel remarked.

"Ya think." Jack commented and headed into the chapel.

Sam was watching through the cracked door as Jack and Daniel got in position. Janet observed, "Wow he's as nervous as you are."

Jacob walked in, "Of course you both are. You're making the most important commitment of your lives and believe me it's a beautiful one kiddo." He told Sam, "There's nothing more wonderful than having someone to care for." Jacob took her by the arm, "Now let's give you to him."

"Yes dad." She was about to cry from guilt as she let him lead her down the aisle.

Jack stood there when the music started and turned around with Daniel. His heart leaped into his head when he saw Sam the most gorgeous woman in the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. His eyes moved up and down and he couldn't help smiling as she stepped up next to him.

Sam and Jack joined hands and the ceremony began. They stared into each other's eyes looking madly in love ignoring everything else. Hammond leaned over to Teal'c and commented, "They're doing better at it than expected. They look so in love right now." He started to wonder if what he was seeing was true. The other people didn't know this was an act and just saw it as normal.

The two acted as if it was real, put on their rings and everything. Then when told to kiss Jack and Sam kissed passionately drawing cheers from the guests. They kept kissing and Jacob broke it up, "Okay save some for after the reception." He said jokingly and everyone laughed. They were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill and were applauded. Then they all headed to the reception.

It was terrific. Hammond rented a party hall at a formal restaurant in town. Everyone was eating and having a great time. Sam's dress was so tight Jack had to feed her because she couldn't lean over her plate which made it cute. She giggled and Jack smiled with her. Hammond leaned over to Jacob and observed, "They look really happy Jacob the president made a very wise decision allowing them to marry."

"Yes they do." Jacob agreed, "Sam may have picked herself a good man after all. After Jonas I was worried for a while but Jack seems to be the perfect man for her. It makes me feel secure she's with a man who will take care of her at home as well as on the battlefield."

Jack and Sam were dancing on the floor with the group. Then they fed each other the wedding cake and it was served to everyone. "This is good cake Sam." He told her, "We chose the right bakery and location." Jack took her hand and kissed it flirtingly and asked, "So are you looking forward to tonight?"

Sam's heart raced and she nodded almost breathless, "Oh yeah." She then added, "In fact I can't wait to get out of here."

"Okay." Jack was more than ready, "Hey folks we're going to head out now." He announced, "Thank you for coming." He took her hand and led her to the door.

The Jacob stopped them, "Congratulations Jack." He shook his hand and then told Sam, "Congratulations kiddo." He hugged her, "You made me a very happy man today and it appears I made you a very happy woman as well."

"Thanks dad." Sam hugged him her guilt hitting even more because now she was the happiest woman in the world.

"I've got to go back to the hospital now." Jacob told them, "Come see me in a couple days." He told her cheerfully as he headed out himself.

"Bye dad." She waved.

"Let's go." Jack led her out the door to a waiting limousine. The driver opened the door and they got in. Then he shut the door. When they got settled he told her, "God you look gorgeous tonight." He cupped her face and kissed her. "Take us to the hotel." Jack instructed and the car headed over there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stargate SG1, characters, settings etc. are property of their owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Original characters and plots are property of the author. No profit is being made from the fiction.

**Jacob Carter's Last Wish**  
>by Adelie King<p>

**Chapter Six: The Wedding Night Nerves**

Jack unlocked the door with the key card and opened it. "Hold on." He insisted finding a way to keep the door open. Then he picked her up in his arms making her squeal with a giggle and carried her over the threshold of their room. Jack kicked the door closed behind him and took her into the suite. "So what do you think?" He asked her holding her.

Sam looked at the suite in awe, "Jack, it's beautiful." She was highly impressed by the living area alone which had its own fireplace and a fur rug in front. It had a big screen TV a mini kitchen and everything. Sam was moved again, "Show me the rest." She expected him to put her down but he didn't.

"Yeah sure you betcha." He carried her into the bathroom. "The bathroom." It had a huge shower and a Jacuzzi tub to hold four as well as a secret toilet room and two sinks.

"Very nice." Sam smiled and they kissed a moment.

"And last but not least." Jack carried her into the room he hoped to use the most, "The bedroom." He carried her over and laid her down on the bed, "With a king size bed." He leaned down over her and kissed her passionately, "Lots of room for lots of positions." She froze up a minute getting the nerves. Jack rose up and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm just a little nervous Jack." She told him honestly, "I think I need a drink to relax me first."

"There's champagne on the dining table." Jack informed her with a smile and whispered, "I'll get you a glass." He kissed her again and told her, "We'll take our time." He got up off the bed to head in.

Sam couldn't sit up and requested feeling worn out, "Uh Jack could you help me up and help me get out of this dress."

"I was hoping you'd ask." Jack smiled and helped her to her feet. She turned around so he could find the zipper. "Okay hold on." He unclipped the top of the dress then lowered the zipper slowly.

She gasped as she took her first deep breath for the evening. Sam remarked, "I bet they make these dresses tight and uncomfortable for a reason." She stepped out of her heels.

"Yeah it's so you want to get out of them and consummate the marriage." Jack joked as he kneeled down getting the zipper the rest of the way down. She moved her arms and let the dress pool to the floor. "Oh now that is so worth it." He saw the white thigh highs garters and teddy under the dress. "You need help with that too?"

Sam replied nervously, "Yeah, then I need to go to the bathroom so I can respond properly." She took a breath, "If you know what I mean."

"I understand completely." Jack identified unhooking the hooks in the back of her teddy, "Just let me go first in case you decide to hide for a while." He rose up and headed into the bathroom to take a leak. He also shaved his face while he was in there.

She went to her suitcase in just her thigh-highs, garters and the slip she had on. Sam removed her necklace and earrings and put them in her jewelry box. Then she dug in and found the lingerie she bought for him, a matching green slip, panties and a silk robe. "I hope he likes these."

The next moment the toilet flushed and Jack came out with his dress blue uniform unbuttoned and his slacks with his feet bare. He saw her and his manhood ached more than when he first got in the limo with her to the hotel. "You should uh…go to the bathroom before I…" Jack stopped before he said anymore.

Sam turned around with the lingerie, shaving gel, a razor and body wash against her chest, "I'll be a few minutes. I want to be just perfect for you." She told him walking to the bathroom.

"You're fine now." He assured her, "Go to the bathroom and come back in just that. You can wear those later for me." Jack told her, "I want to take the rest off."

"I need to shave first." She held up a special razor which he immediately recognized, "Then I have to clean up so you don't find me repulsive." Sam was worried about oral that was certain, "You know…."

"Why didn't you shave earlier?" He asked removing his shirt leaving him in his under-tank.

"I want it nice and smooth." She explained to him in a sensual tone as she backed in, "Get some champagne while I get ready." Sam smiled as she disappeared, "And get undressed."

Jack was excited now as he removed his blue trousers. His boxers bulged out as he got them off. "Hopefully she doesn't high tail it when she sees me." He worried about his endowment as he went for the champagne in the bucket. Jack poured champagne into the two flutes and brought them into the bedroom. He set them down on the end tables and got on the bed anxiously.

Twenty minutes later Sam had gone to the bathroom, shaved between her legs until smooth and rinsed herself off good to make sure no gel or soap remained. Then she became nervous and was trying to force herself into the bedroom. Sam peaked into the bedroom finding Jack on the bed with his legs crossed and anxious.

Ten minutes after that he started to get worried and knew Sam had the typical sex jitters. Jack understandingly got off the bed and went over to the bathroom. He knocked gently and inquired, "Sam honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack." Sam responded nervously, "I just…can't seem to move."

Finally he wiped his mouth and asked, "Sam, have you ever had sex before?"

"Of course I have." She answered in a funny tone, "What kind of question is that?"

"Then what are you afraid of?" Jack asked her, "I'm not going to hurt you. You know that."

"It's our first time. I just want it to be perfect." Sam admitted worriedly. What she didn't want to tell him was she'd never had an orgasm with a man.

"Then let me make it perfect for you." He insisted sweetly, "But you have to come out of there for me to do it." Jack stated playfully.

She smiled at his sweetness and agreed, "Okay, you have my wine?"

"On your nightstand." He told her and backed away. She opened the door and came out. Jack handed her champagne flute to her. Sam took it and practically gulped it down. "Woe you are nervous aren't you?" He observed, "You want to tell me what's really going on?"

Sam looked at the floor ashamed, "Don't laugh?"

"I won't." Jack took her shoulders gently with his hands looking her in the face, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I've never had an orgasm…" She admitted and he looked at her shocked. Then she corrected, "With a man." Sam continued explaining, "That's why I'm nervous." She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Come here." He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Sadly it's not uncommon." Jack kissed her forehead and assured her, "I promise you will have one with me." His hands moved to her straps and slowly slid them down her shoulders, "But you need to relax though." As her skin was bared he kissed her neck and her shoulders.

Sam stepped back and let him slide the slip down and off. "Oh sweet." He commented as she stepped out of it. "So beautiful." Jack kissed her belly and his hands unclipped her garters one at a time. She was heated up already as he continued peeling down her tights one than the other. "So gorgeous." He whispered, "Turn around."

She turned around and felt him peeling her white panties down her legs to the floor. Sam stepped out of them and he leaned forward and planted gentle kisses on each cheek. "This is the only time I kiss ass." Jack remarked getting a smile out of her the first time, "And you have such a perfect one." He kissed each side again.

Sam felt herself heating up as he continued. His hands slid around the front of her body and up over her breasts. Jack rose to his feet and requested, "Kneel down and take my shorts off." He explained, "It's getting kinda tight in there."

She turned around and kneeled down his shorts tented in her direction. "I can see why." Sam commented as she took the waist and pulled them down. He let out a gasp of relief soon as the material was clear. "Oh my God." He was endowed and impressive.

Jack stepped out of his shorts and promised, "Sam, he's not going to hurt you." He paused and assured, "In fact he's going to feel good." Then he suggested, "Why don't you handle him and you'll see."

He placed her hands on him and she started to explore all over. "Oh my God." Sam was impressed, "He's so…Big." She was clearly worried she could take him, "What if?"

"You'll be fine." He offered her his hand and helped her off the floor, "Once you're relaxed and ready enough he'll slide right in." Jack comforted her with a smile, "Come on…get on the middle of the bed and lie down." He told her, "I'll take care of the rest." Jack cupped her face and kissed her.


End file.
